She runs with wolves
by Krystal Klear
Summary: *Re-edited* This is the ultimate Clamp X-over Sayoran and Sakura find themselves meeting Children with an uncanny resemblence to themselves. All they seem to want is the Sakura Cards and the Li's ceramonial sword.
1. Chapter 1

She runs with Wolves

By Krystal Klear

Rating R or M

Chapter One

"Luckily I can catch up with you." He smiled weakly at her from the bubble of emptiness that encircled him. "I have a little bit of power left. You must be tired you used too many cards!"

Sakura could only stare at him in sadness not really able to believe what was happening.

"Sayoran" She stuttered sadly.

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Even if I loose this feeling I'm still-"but the darkness of the bubble over took him.

"Sayoran!" she cried out not noticing that a card had released it's self from the confines of her pocket until the inside of the clock tower filled with a warm and peaceful light.

She kept her eyes closed at first from being blinded but then she did not want to see the results.

"Don't cry, everything is alright." She heard a whisper directly into her mind.

Carefully opening her eyes to face what ever horror faced her she looked back at Sayoran his green costume tattered and torn. The hope card revealing it's self to her and floating slowly to her hand.

"Sayoran!" she called out tears forming in her emerald eyes. "I don't care what you think! I love you Sayoran! I love you the most!"

He looked at her his emotions closed off and felt her heart falter as she closed her eyes more tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to give her most important memory, did that mean that he would loose what he felt for her as a price?

"Me too!" She looked up him with hope, as he turned to her his intense amber eyes alight with warmth and love taking her breath away.

"Sakura." He smiled at her as though she had made him the happiest person in the world. She leapt with out thinking from the gap between the stairs and he luckily caught her wrapping her up in his arms.

That memory always stayed in the back of her mind, when he had to return she gave him one thing that meant more to her she gave him her hope card and her heart. 10 years later she had finished school and started at the university studying archeology and anthropology deciding to follow in her father's footsteps. She knew one day he would come whether it would be to return hope and her heart or come back into her life she didn't know.

Sayoran Li spent the last 10 years in training completely isolated from the rest of the world.

"Yo! Pay attention!" Her friend Ziza whispered to her frustratingly causing Sakura to come back to reality.

She glared at Ziza with frustration before returning back to her psychology class.

It really wasn't her friend's fault she was on edge as though she had way too much caffeine and not enough exercise to get rid of the access energy. It didn't help that the feeling of her usual strict concentration was eluding her today. Her cards seemed to be in an uproar inside her head she knew something was brewing, but they seemed to be speaking of things in bits and pieces so she could not understand. She hadn't felt that way in years since that day she had to fight for the Hope card, amazingly the Hope card even though the card was not with her seemed to be her most loving card. It's amazing how such things happen.

"Miss Kinnomoto!" Called her teacher.

"Yes sir?" Sakura asked snapping back to reality with difficulty.

"Perhaps you would care to answer the question?"

Bowing her head in embarrassment she avoided eye contact with everyone.

"I'm sorry Sir what was the question again?" She said softly, her cheeks reddened more when her classmates chuckled.

"Please pay attention Miss Kinnomoto this will be on your final exam." He responded looking down his nose at her from the podium he seemed not in the least bit of surprised that one of his prize students was not paying attention, her mind was obviously on the graduation held in three weeks.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief when the minutes went by and class had finally ended. Her teacher called out to all of them reminding them of their assignment and that in two weeks time they would be having their final examination. She followed her friend Ziza through the door her books piled in her arms and her back pack held loosely at her side.

"Sakura what is with you? You're totally out of it?" Ziza asked as she pushed her silver wire frames up her nose, her silver green eyes looking at her in worry.

"Nothing." Sakura sighed as she tried to put her books in her backpack as they walked. "It's just something big is about to happen I can feel it."

Ziza grinned at her friend and stopped with her as she finally zipped her backpack up and slung it over her shoulder.

"Of course something big is going to happen!" Ziza giggled lacing her arm in Sakura's happily. "Sakura in three weeks we will be saying goodbye to Chiba University! We will be graduates ready to embark on a new adventure!"

Sakura smiled even though Ziza had experienced a few close calls with Sakura's magic she still remained blissfully ignorant. Ziza had even seen many of Tomoyo's obnoxious movies and had complimented Tomoyo on her special effects.

Ziza laughed as they walked across the courtyard through the billowing cherry blossoms as they fell like snow on the ground.

"Oh Sakura I'll miss this place, I can't believe that four years has passed and now it's a month away before I'll be back in Fair Haven. I can hardly believe I came here! It still seems like such a dream!" Ziza released her friends arm and twirled around the courtyard ignoring the other students that turned to gawk at her silliness. Sakura thought about it often and agreed Japan would not be the same now without Ziza. She was so playful except when it came to her studies, but really there was something special about this woman she had met her freshman year.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called out to her stopping her in her tracks.

Spinning around she found Yukito dressed in a pair of khakis and a light blue polo standing a few feet away. Ziza just stopped her mouth hung open like a fish Yukito always had that effect on her even after four years of seeing him.

"Yukito." Sakura called out walking towards her brother's Lover and guardian of her Sakura cards. They gave each other a friendly embrace before facing each other once again.

"Why are you here Yukito? Is Touya here too?" Sakura asked happily.

"No." Yukito usual grin sobered and his soft gray eyes gained a cold silver sheen. "I was in the area and thought I'd take you home rather than you having to take the train."

"Okay." Sakura agreed hesitantly glancing over at Ziza who stood there out of place.

"Hey no problem! I always have a shorter ride on the train than you anyway I'm in Juban remember you have all the way to Tomeda to go!" Ziza replied cheerfully before waving goodbye and walking away.

"She is more than she lets on Sakura, much more than she lets on!" Yue replied through Yukito's lips. "She has magic even if she acts like she's never heard of it."

"Ziza?" Sakura responded before laughing. "Come on, Ziza magical?"

"Yes Ziza Sakura, she's a magical being not some silly school girl who came to Japan because she loves anime like she wants everyone to believe."

"Trust me Yue Ziza is harmless, she's leaving to go back to the states in a month. Where she says she fights for boredom and laziness in the name of the moon." Sakura laughed as she tried to do a mock sailor Ziza stance.

"Her fight in the states has nothing to do with the moon." Yue answered seriously as he opened the door to the Silver Audi parked up front.

"Alright, alright geesh." Sakura surrendered as she entered Yukito's car, unfazed as he slammed the car door.

Yukito entered on the other side barely waiting to leave the parking lot before a flash of silver wings transformed Yukito into the stunningly beautiful yet cold Yue.

"She may be dangerous to us Sakura, there is something changing both Kerobus and I have both felt it. Something is amiss Sakura you need to be on your guard." Yue looked directly at her before turning his head to keep his eyes on the road.

"Don't worry Yue, I promise I'll keep on my toes." Sakura responded before glancing out the window.

She smiled warmly as she felt something tug at her heart, whatever Yue and Kero-chan felt she didn't think it was a threat. I had to be something else.

The sun was beginning to rise giving the sky a purple hue that met into the ocean's horizon. Breathing in deeply he ignored the icy depths of the ocean shallows as the tide lapped lethargically at his waist. His eyes kept closed he rested his legs in an open stance and his tongue pressed lightly to the roof of his mouth be began to breathe deeply through his nose. His chest contracted and released with every breath as he pulled energy from the earth. Slowly he pulled his arms from his sides and mocked the leisurely roll of the waves keeping his hands slightly curled to keep the energy he was storing in his own body. Keeping himself relaxed he opened his connection and felt his kinetic self grasp a hold of a steel colored cord that connected his heart to hers. Beaming inside he caressed and nurtured it feeding his own energy to it. He knew Sakura fed it with her own energy as well, although she did not have the training he had. Her magic was feral and uncontrolled yet subconsciously it seemed to maintain its own connection to him. Sakura remained first in his heart much too many of the elder's distaste. His family was separated when it came to Sakura Kinnomoto some of the elders of the Li clan were troubled that such a novice had won the control of the clow cards and they thought she was a disgrace to the magical world. She had no control, no discipline, no one to train her. Others including his mother thought differently after meeting the high spirited Ying Fa she instantly felt the soul bond her son had involuntarily forged with her even before he was fully aware of his own feelings about Sakura. She led a strong force on the opposing side believing that if the incarnation of Clow himself favored Sakura Kinnomoto than there must be some reason behind his final Choice, Yue would never allow someone to wield the cards if he judged them unfit. Yelan Li believed strongly in Sakura's capabilities of using the cards and being the holder of her son's heart. She was the person who carried the main vote when Sayoran wished his engagement to Mei Ling dissolved.

It didn't take much for him to feel his cousin's presence even though she held no magical aura, the faint trace of crimson could be felt as she walked closer to the sea shore.

"Hello Mei ling," He smiled in his cousin's direction his eyes still closed, "you're late I expected you to be here a half an hour ago."

He chuckled when he heard his cousin growl frustratingly she did that often when she knew her cousin's power was increasing in ways that she could never compete with. Physically Mei Ling was close to his second but sadly Mei Ling would never be his equal magically. He heard the sound of splashing water as Mei ling in her worn out baggy clothes stood next to him ready to begin another day with a small Tai Chi session. They moved in unison as their hands flowed in the air beautifully pulling energy from the wind while the rest of their body pulled it from the earth and the ocean. For Mei ling she would only gain more spiritual balance. For Sayoran it was a different story his aura could stretch as his kinetic mind expanded opening his awareness around him. He could hear the whispering thoughts of those who lived on the Li estate he worked on it getting quieter knowing that if he didn't gain control of the volume he could go mad. He could hear the breakfast being prepared in the kitchens, the deep breathing of still slumbering members of the clan, and the faint whispers of his mother and his Aunt Yin Ben Zhi.

**"-The mistress of the cards." Yelan whispered quietly.**

**"Yes she seems to have done well for herself; she's following in her father's footsteps."**

**"In archeology? Where is she currently studying?" Yelan asked as she noisily sipped on her green jasmine tea.**

**"Chiba University in Tokyo, Japan. She and Minako Saito have been placed at the top scores. Her graduation is only months away soon she will be getting ready for graduate school rumors have it that she is considering a university in Hong Kong." The sound of water being poured distorted the remainder of words as tea was poured into a tea cup before his Aunt Yin Ben Zhi.**

**"Well Sakura Kinnomoto has made it no secret that her heart belongs to my son and no other." Yelan Li replied proudly before continuing to mix some green tea with jasmine flowers.**

**"Than perhaps they have been parted long enough Yelan after all you claimed you wanted to know how powerful the bond was before you devoted yourself to protecting their union." His Aunt slurped her tea politely before continuing. "They have been separated for nearly ten years with little to no communication other than a gift at Christmas and a card on birthdays. Sayoran acts as though she is by his side daily in his devotion to her."**

**"True Yin your right, it's past time. Sayoran will finish his training to two days time, although he still has to complete his testing." Yelan Li sighed deeply imbedded in her consciousness was the memory of Sayoran's own father after he completed the test, although he was still the same loving man to his wife but the test changed him made him distant and vague at times, being that she wasn't his true mother but his father's second wife she worried for her adopted sons. "I wish she was here already, it will take so long for the engagement to go through the council. I fear we will not see Sakura for a years time."**

**"The council is just a bunch of old men blowing hot air! Say the word Yelan and Sakura Kinnomoto is as good as here, I can start the negotiations as early as tomorrow! We can worry about the council when she is here with Sayoran where she belongs."**

Dead silence followed for sometime before he heard something that caused his heart to flip flop happily and his concentration to disappear, Sayoran fell to the ocean floor with a splash causing a proud Mei Ling to laugh hysterically, she finally pulled her leg back from its original position of kicking his legs out from under him.

"I thought you told me that Relaxation and concentration was the key to staying dry cousin?" Mei Ling giggled as she watched her saturated cousin pull himself to shore he hadn't been wet in years, with his own magic he had learned to repel water.

Sayoran ignored her full heartedly how could he concentrate when the most wonderful thing was about to happen, Sakura Kinnomoto here! Soon they would finally be together and if he could help it they would never be parted.

Her sandy blonde hair whipped with the wind causing her greenish-silver eyes to narrow as her hands tried in vain to push the loose strands out of her face. She glanced at the cheery yellow house the windows open to allow the summer breeze to rush through the house.

"Why are you here?" She heard the icy voice from behind her and turned to meet the winged guardian.

Meeting Yue had not been one of her favorite past times, she found him to be some what unnerving.

"Would you believe I'm here to study for finals." She answered and turned to face the beautiful and stoic face.

The difference of his counterpart was uncanny, and a little odd when she thought of the fact they were the same person. After all at Sakura's last birthday he managed to devour half of her birthday cake and anything that had resembled leftovers.

"You are an excellent student otherwise you would not be in a Japanese University, they don't exactly take Americans unless they are certified geniuses." Yue answered smartly causing her smile to disappear completely.

"Then you got me hmmmm. . .why am I here? Perhaps because Yukko requires it and Makona wasn't free." She answered sounding vague.

"Then she would have sent her skinny legged twit and his counter part exorcist." Yue answered coolly.

"Well I'm leaving in three weeks I had to give up payment somehow, keep in mind who you are speaking of! Kimihiro Watanuki is nowhere near being a twit." Ziza seemed put out this was after all going to be difficult, after playing clueless to Sakura's abilities she was going to have to fess up.

"Of course Yukko sending you, that explains everything, why you're away from Solstice gate, why you're bugging the mistress of the cards, especially since your abilities have nothing to do with Sakura." Yue seemed to ease up a little now that he knew that Ziza's desire to be friends had nothing to do with the mess she had left in the states.

"Sola and Sebastian seem to be handling the Gate just fine on their own. I'm not worried I'm sure they have everything under control." She lowered her gaze to him. "My primary concern is Fei Wong."

"Hmm I don't see why he should be a concern, Clow made sure that he was in a harmless region of time and space." Yue answered unconcerned.

"Yes you would be completely non-chalant wouldn't you? Perhaps you aren't aware that I am one of the keepers of Time, every region in this world has a Time gate due to your last masters over-zealous confidence. Being that you are just a guardian of the cards would you really care that the space and time gates are unraveling?" Ziza now was loosing her patience. "I am the only one available at this time to be Sakura's protection that is why I have been here making sure that while she studies under her father's footsteps she has not seen the massive amount of time rifts around her."

"I have not seen any rifts." Yue growled taking a step forward.

"Then your blind!" Ziza growled back pushing the guardian backwards causing him to stumble backwards his wings flaring to keep balance.

Yue instantly felt the difference around him; the world was colorless and seemed to shift irregularly. He knew what this was it both shocked and terrified him that he would be completely unaware of a time rift this close. A hand grasped his own and pulled him back into reality.

Ziza yanked Yue behind her with brute strength and held her hand up to the now visible tear in reality. Her hands gave off an orange glow and her true form interposed itself upon her human form. She resembled a woman with feline features complete with ears and tail.

"Understand I am not the enemy and your attitude and cruelty has only made my job harder." She glared at him before pulling her book bag over her shoulder she looked back at the stunned guardian. "Things are about to get very different the Li's are sending a wedding negotiator to begin the proceedings, his adoptive mother wants him married before he begins the final test."

These words left Yue speechless, the final test! He sighed in disbelief Saroyan Li seemed too young to him to be taking the test. But then he thought of Sakura's own final test she came back stronger for a long time she seemed broken, her soul tainted when her body was still whole. The final test was not Kero or his idea and when they realized what the graduation present was it was too late. The box was a ruse the time portal she was sucked into closed immediately after her and she was left little choice but the finish what the current Time Master started.


	2. Chapter 2

She runs with wolves

By Krystal Klear (Aka:T.S. Ferris)

A/N - I know how much I hate Author's notes, they hardly seem necessary but in this I feel you should know about Sakura's final test instigated by Yukko. Her full test will be written in a different story.

Chapter Two

She still remembered when she opened the beautifully wrapped cardboard box; it seemed so neat to be receiving a gift from a distant relative. Maybe it was from her mother's side, it was less believable that it could be from her father's side. Upon opening the gift she was shocked at the array of colors that swirled around her. This was not the average gift, this was magic and while it did not seem to be sinister it did not appear to be willing to let her go either. She could hear the commotion as Yue and Kerobus fought against the magic to reach her. But it was not into being disturbed its purpose was to whisk her away to another place and time. Before her stood a very old building it was traditional in design and was surrounded by an old worn brown fence. The man who stood before her was dressed in a traditional kimono. It had taken her straight to her master and rapist.

She became aware of two things even though she had come back home in the same condition she left. She was a mother, in another time. She had realized the many paths available to her she could become one of the Sakurazukamori after all with her final test she had gone back in time to create the order and consequentially gave birth to Setsuka Sakurazuka the first of the Sakurazukamori (The Cherry blossom burial mound guardian.) it sounded like and honor but now Sakura had an idea about the paths she could have chosen. Paths that let her know what kind of power she was capable of regardless of how evil those paths were. She was quite aware of what her line had become, her grandson Seshiro Sakurazuka could step into the darkness silent as a ghost and disappear into the Sakura petals drifting in the wind, he was gone now being one of the Dragon's of earth. She remembered the war completely, she also remembered how each time she attempted to intervene her magic was nullified.

Staring out the window she was so distracted that she couldn't focus until she noticed two men in dark clothing moving near the gate of her house. They were both tall one wore the clothing of a Shinto priest but his aura was weak as though a seal had been placed making him supremely ungifted, the other wore an elaborate kimono of black embroidered silk of a wealthy man his aura was full almost charged with electricity and seemed to be a twin of Sayoran's. If it wasn't for his appearance she would believe it was Sayoran. She realized they intended to open her gate and enter her domain. Angrily she automatically pulled a black card out of thin air and warded her gate by throwing it through the window. She snapped her fingers changing her pajamas into a Sakurazukamori ceremonial garb, these men needed to be feared and definitely scared off. Running down the stairs she barely acknowledged her brother who was talking quietly with her father and the dinner table.

Regally she walked out her front door where the man stood the elaborately dressed man was pulling on her gate rather dramatically. He may be Sayoran's twin soul but he was definitely not Sayoran in anyway.

"You come to my house unannounced and attempted to enter without invitation, explain why I shouldn't erase your existence entirely?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura Kinnomoto you may have created the Sakurazukamori but you are not the Sakurazukamori, you do not wish to go down that path once more." The voice sounded vaguely familiar and she stared hard at the be-speckled gentleman.

"I will if my family is threatened believe me it won't be the first time I have had to ignore my morals." Sakura answered thinking back to the pain she had felt from her final test.

"We mean no harm to your family, although I know you are aware that your heir has passed and that his successor is in a catatonic state." The be-speckled man spoke once more, and she placed him. Another Clow incarnation.

"His successor is Sumeragi." Sakura spat out the name like it was poison; it was the surname of her rapist. "I would never allow one as he to awaken if I could help it."

"You must realize that when you leave you're post here that the polarity of Tokyo will be unbalanced, Subaru Sumeragi will be needed to hold the balance together. Besides the fact that while you are the Sakurazukamori you are not the one to hold the title nor the yin of the balance. It is Sumeragi's turn." The man spoke carefully.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked testily, she knew the Clow look a like was correct whether she liked it or not.

"We wish you to come with us to the Sumeragi estate and help us awaken the Sakurazukamori successor."

"I refuse." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"You cannot and you know it." the other man stated, Sakura had thought the man was mute but now the Shinto priest spoke.

"Take me." She answered before pulling a long card from a deck of cards.

"The key which hides the powers of the dark show your true form before me, I Sakura command you under our contract RELEASE!"

Sakura threw a pink card into the air and tapped the card with a large star wand.

"Mirror card act as me until I return!"

A version of Sakura appeared in a cloud of swirling smoke. She was the mirror image of Sakura in every way.

"You might want to change into my Pajama's I am wearing the Sakurazukamori ceremonial garb, my father might question."

"Of course. I sense your brother is home."

"Don't flirt with him, I find it unsettling."

"He knows I'm not you." the mirror replied before walking through the gate.

"Just don't do it, it gives me the creeps." Sakura answered.

She waited until her image entered the house before looking back at the men.

"Well lead the way." She said looking straight at the be-speckled man noticing something odd about the color of his eyes.

They drove in silence in a rather antique glossy black car, until they were far out of Tomeda limits. Finally the Shinto priest stopped the car before a traditional looking estate. The brown weathered fence had been replaced but the estate was still recognizable. She would never forget the Sumeragi estate for as long as she lived. Goose bumps surfaced on her skin and her hair rose on end. Closing her eyes she attempted to cut off the pain and echoing screams that reverberated in her mind. The man was dead; he had been for decades his evil could not reach her here. The be-speckled man who had introduced himself as Watanuki Kimihiro helped her out of the car and stood before the gate and rang the bell by pulling a long cord. The gate opened swiftly and she found herself looking upon an elderly woman.

"She is not welcome here!" the woman spoke in a creaky voice. "You may be young but I still recognize you! You're that filthy woman who killed my grandfather in cold blood after he trained you and taught everything he knew."

"Trust me I do not wish to enter these gates if I don't have to." Sakura answered coldly.

"Madam your wish for your grandson Subaru Sumeragi to be awakened correct." Watanuki Kimihiro asked.

"Yes but if I would have known that you would bring her, I would not have asked you for assistance." the elderly woman answered angrily.

"She is the only one for the job." Watanuki Kimihiro answered soberly.

The woman reluctantly moved away from the entrance and allowed the three to pass. The woman stood close to Sakura as though at any moment she might strike her down. Sakura ignored the woman and followed Kimihiro as he walked along planked wooden walkways Sakura had walked on before. They entered the sleeping quarters and entered a paper screened room. The man laid on a palate covered in blankets his eyes open but unseeing. Sakura frowned and reluctantly knelt before the man on the palate putting her hand to the smooth cheek.

"Sumeragi Subaru, it is time for you to awaken now. Release your sorrow and walk among us once more." Sakura whispered softly.

The man's eyes filled with tears and he blinked them away. Sakura sighed this man was stubborn he didn't want to feel the pain that was swallowing him.

"My past is my past but I have a new path to follow, you must be the once to hold the balance or the fight between the new dragons of heaven and earth will rise once more."

The man's eyes focused loosing the glassy gaze and the tears flowed more fluidly.

Sakura glanced back to Kimihiro before looking once more at the tortured man before her.

"He was suffered too much trauma, we need a vessel to hold his pain or he will never awaken."

"Perhaps this." Kimihiro answered pulling out a large vase covered in Sakura blossoms.

Sakura swallowed her answer she remembered that vase; she had traded it for a way to get home after her final test. She took the vase and set it before the crying man.

"Suppress the woman this will not be pleasant and I can not be attacked while doing this!" Sakura replied before standing up and raising her hands before her.

The silent Shinto priest pulled the struggling elderly woman back from Sakura entirely.

"Imperial king of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning." Power seemed to fill Sakura her aura pulsing in a visible pink glow.

"Imperial king of the gods, they divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning. Whirling blade of earth answer my call!" The light engulfed the sobbing man entirely.

"Release!" Sakura shouted pulling the vase towards the power before her.

The storm seemed to pull itself out of Subaru Sumeragi stubbornly taking all of its strength as it attempted to stay. Sakura pulled it out forcing it into the vase with all her effort. Panting she yanked the lid of the vase out of Kimihiro's hands and pushed it into the pulsing vase stoppering the sorrow and anger that Subaru Sumeragi was bottling up. Sakura wrapped the vase with the Sakurazukamori sash she had tied around her waist. She handed it to Kimihiro and then wiped the tears from the now wake man.

"The Sakurazukamori have held pain for too long, I forgive you for what your line had done to me. Wear the honor of the Sakurazukamori with pride as my grandson should have done. Somewhere along the line it was tainted and has lost its honor, you can redeem it." Sakura stood glancing at the elderly woman with weary eyes; she was exhausted and hadn't thought she would have to use so much energy.

The room reeked with magic, leaving little air for Sakura to breathe. Kimihiro opened the door leading her out carefully he nodded to the silent Shinto priest. The Priest looked at the woman and held out his hand for payment. The woman sobbed as she pulled her granddaughter's blood stained prayer beads as payment. The priest grunted in compliance before following his group to the vehicle parked outside of the Sumeragi estate.

Sakura silently watched as the world passed by in the car window. In order to release Subaru's pain, she had to forgive his line entirely. She hadn't wanted to, she felt as though the pain was necessary to keep her whole. Now she felt a painful emptiness where her grudge had been.

"I know who you are Kimihiro Watanuki, you are the master of space and time." Sakura whispered to the be-speckled man who sat next to her in the back seat.

"What I don't know is why your aura is entirely identical to my boyfriend's aura. You look exactly like Clow Reed in his younger days. You are definitely not from this time. None the less you owe me Kimihiro Watanuki and you will fulfill my wish right now." Sakura took a long look at her.

"Whatever you wish for Ms. Kinnomoto make sure it is worth it." Kimihiro answered softly.

"I wish for you to use your every effort to help Sayoran through his final test, he isn't aware of how much pain will consume him." Sakura's eyes filled with tears, he was strong and she knew that but when she had returned to her own time, she had felt broken for so long. Healing is a hard process she couldn't bear it if Sayoran did not come back whole.

The car stopped before her house and Kimihiro glanced at her removing his eyeglasses and began polishing them on his inner kimono. His eyes gazed into Sakura's fully, reveling the discoloration. One was pale blue, while the other was a golden brown similar to the Shinto priest's.

"Everything that is in my power." Kimihiro vowed.

Sakura nodded silently before leaving the car and walking back into the house. Kimihiro and Shizuka waited until she entered her house. Shizuka glanced at his lover in the rear view mirror noticing the mist of tears in Kimihiro's eyes.

"This isn't our time is it?" Shizuka asked turning to look directly at Kimihiro.

"The shop is constant preceding all space and time." Kimihiro answered now looking into Shizuka's eyes.

"Your mother." Shizuka paused looking once more at the modern sunny home. "She is quite beautiful."

"Yes she is, isn't she." Kimihiro answered looking directly at the window that Sakura's shadow moved in.


End file.
